1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dynamic fluid sampling. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for determining the level of particulate contaminates in fluid within a fluid system.
2. Prior Art
In many fluid systems, such as hydraulic, lubricating, transmission, gear, fuel, and many process systems, it is essential to detect and measure the concentration of particulate contaminants which are entrained or suspended in the fluids. High levels of such contamination will dramatically decrease the efficiency and life of machinery associated with the fluids.
The analysis of fluids in a system can suggest maintenance procedures to improve equipment reliability and extend system life.
The condition of the fluid, therefore, is of preeminent concern and should be monitored regularly. In some systems, it is so important that daily monitoring is not frequent enough. The analysis should be done quickly in the field.
One known system for determining the level of contamination in a fluid is by passing portions of the system fluid through a filter until a predetermined pressure differential is achieved across the filter medium. The level of contamination in the fluid is determined by measuring the time required to reach the predetermined pressure level. Another known system determines the rate of change of the pressure differential across the filter medium. These systems are subject to the effects from system flow rate, system pressure differential, and fluid viscosity. Other measurement devices require achievement of a constant or known flow rate in the mechanism.
Some of these systems require personnel to mechanically back flush the fluid to take additional readings. Even automated systems suffer certain limitations. As one example, certain automated systems contain many fluid flow paths resulting in cross contamination or mixing between test cycles.
There exists a need to provide a contamination measurement apparatus that will continuously monitor the particulate contamination in fluid and that is not temperature or viscosity dependent.
It is, therefore, a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a contamination measurement apparatus that will continuously monitor the particulate level in the fluid system.
It is an additional object and purpose of the present invention to provide a contamination measurement apparatus that is insensitive to temperature variations of the fluid or the ambiance.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a contamination measurement apparatus that is insensitive to the fluid viscosity.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide an unattended contamination measurement apparatus.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a contamination measurement apparatus that will purge all fluid from the apparatus to avoid contamination between test cycles.